transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Erik Selvig (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Erik Selvig is an astrophysicist and the teacher of Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis. Biography Early Life Being of Scandinavian origin, Selvig grew up hearing stories about the legends of Asgard such as Thor and Bifrost. he was friends with Jane Foster father and both were obesessed in proving the theory that alternate dimensions and other beings existed. but he would give up on his search, seeing those theories as just tales. Jane father would not give up however which would leave him an broken man, after his death, Erik promised to take care of Jane, like if she were his own daughter. Finding Thor Sometime later, Selvig was traveling with Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis to study thermonuclear astrophysics. While researching in the desert, a sudden mysterious weather event unexpectedly resulted in a powerful vortex before them. As they struggled with the zero-visibility conditions, the van collided with Thor, who stumbled out of the dust. Thor announced himself as an Asgardian god, to the "Mortals", but was injured when Lewis tazered him. They decided to take him to the local hospital shortly after. Helping Thor The following day, Jane Foster realized that the newcomer might be able to shed some light on the event; Selvig was more skeptical. So began a lengthy disagreement between the two, with Foster theorizing about the possibility of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge and Selvig insisting that everything Thor had been saying about gods and other worlds was nothing more than delusional talk based on old myths. However, Selvig later befriended Thor, after agreeing to Foster's theory. After Darcy was able to secure Thor's release from a temporary S.H.I.E.L.D. compound by claiming that he was Donald Blake after Thor had broken into the compound to retrieve Mjølnir. Erik and Thor would meet each other in a bar to discuss the situation. in there a couple of guys that Thor meet earlier would make some annoying jokes about Jane, which causes Erik to knock one of the guys out, Erik would then drink heavily making himself drunk for the reminder of the night. The Destroyer Attacks Thor's adopted brother, Loki, was made king of Asgard, and sent The Destroyer after Thor to kill him. Thor's friends, Sif and the Warriors Three, came to help him. Erik would be gravely injured during the situation, but his life would be saved by Thor with the use of a healing stone, Thor was later wounded by the Destroyer, but his bravery and heroics made him worthy enough to regain Mjølnir, which flew to his aid, healing him and putting him in his Asgardian armor. Thor defeated the Destroyer and he, with Sif and the Warriors Three, returned to Asgard. Ties with Bruce Banner General Thaddeus Ross had Selvig on their sights and tracked his movements in case he contacted and helped Bruce Banner, after Banner had became the Hulk. Relationships Friends and Allies *Thor - Friend *Jane Foster - Colleague and Friend *Darcy Lewis - Assistant and Student *Bruce Banner - Colleague *Henry Pym - Colleague *Phil Coulson - Ally *Volstagg - Ally *Hogun - Ally *Sif - Ally *Fandral - Ally Enemies *The Destroyer Appearances/Actors *Canon (3 stop motions) **''Thor'' (First appearance) - Darrell-H **''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' ***''Green Issues'' (Mentioned only) **''The Incredible Hulk'' (Name Only) Trivia Gallery ''Thor'' Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-04-05-71.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-05-40-85.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-06-55-39.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-30-04-21.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-30-15-15.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-30-47-12.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-31-45-88.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-31-53-89.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-34-07-15.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-33-56-14.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-33-52-24.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-34-11-98.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-36-07-87.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-36-14-68.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-37-16-24.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-36-44-10.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-45-59-40.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-48-20-80.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-49-09-59.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-49-55-76.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-49-30-97.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-53-28-21.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-53-53-00.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-55-08-39.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-59-13-48.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-59-27-38.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_12-45-45-97.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_12-46-10-76.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-16-49-71.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-20-53-25.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-22-06-22.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-21-24-58.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-57-11-53.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-57-39-13.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-58-18-56.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-58-22-32.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-58-24-17.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-58-25-80.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-58-36-45.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-58-51-80.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-58-58-50.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-02-01-40.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-05-10-37.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-20-44-71.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-25-28-78.jpg Category:Humans Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Males Category:Thor Humans Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Files Humans Category:The Incredible Hulk Humans